Devotions And Pasts
by Neptune3
Summary: My first fanfic, so by nice! :) Alright, well San vanished a while ago. While trying to follow her Ashitaka suffered an ingury to his head and forgets everything. Then he marries Eboshi but San come back! He must choose between them AND rediscover his pas
1. Default Chapter

Chapter one The Dream  
  
Blood. Fear. A beautiful girl. A huge white wolf. His dream was the same every night. Ashitaka sat up suffenly awake. Even though it was a cool night he was soaked with sweat. The moonlight streamed in onto his wife asleep next to him. Her long black hair fell across the pillow, without her makeup on she looked very differet from the brave front she always put on in public. Out in the streets there was barely a flicker of feeling at the site of her dead friends, but once out of the way of staring faces she broke down in tears. Whatching her breath steadily Ashitaka relaxed and curled up again. He must have fallen asleep for he was woken up by his little daughter jumping on him. "Wake up Daddy!" she giggled, a miniture version of her mother. "Taka!" sighed a werey voice from beside him, " it's really early sweetheart." Glancing out of the window he saw that the sun was just coming over the horizen. "Hey Taka!" He said, insparation coming "why don't you see how slowly you can get dressed? If you're the last person downstairs you get a presant!" "Yeah!" she shreiked and dashed out. "You can be in charge of getting a presant!" Laughed his wife. "Hey I got rid of her didn't I?" He retorted. Then he clamberd out of bed to the window. Looking out at the forest, his memory flickerd, making him tense and rack his brains. Ever since he had an accident while out riding his memory had completly gone. He could only remember from when he woke up, a week later. Lady Eboshi nursed him back to health, and before they knew it the fell in love and got married. Their daughter was only small but very feisty already. Anyway, every now and then his memory gave a jump. "Darling, are you okay?" Arms around his waist and a sweet voice in his ear broke the dream. "I- I had a memory. I saw something I've never seen! And that dream was back again," mutterd Ashitaka. Eboshi frowned in thouht. " but just now. There was a girl- with- with brown hair and- riding on a big dog?! Do you know who she is?" He quetioned his wife, whatching her face carefully. She opened her mouth to answer, then turned away quickly but not before Ashitaka saw her blushing guiltily. "No" she muttered. "Yes you do!" "I don't!" She shreiked. Ashitaka sighed "Look, will you please tell me, I deserve to know about my past you know. Just tell me?" She still shook her head then sat on the bed and started to brush her hair. That made him realy angary. How could she just ignore him, and denie him the one thing that might trigger his memory. His temper flared. He had no idea why the smallest thing made him angary but the did! (Just so you know, it's because of the curse. Even though he's gone he'd still be left with some traits) Grabbing her shoulders he pulled her up and dug his nails into her pale fleash. "I know you know who she is, I'm not stupid! NOW TELL ME ABOUT HER!" His wife cept strum, shaking her head once more. Rage boiled through him. Shaking her he screamed, then let her go, so she banged into the wall, hitting out in a blind rage. For some reason his right arm was burning with pain. Then he caught sight of himself in the mirror. He froze and stared at himself, in horror. He bent down and pulled Eboshi up. She shrank away, but thn saw he'd recovered. "I'm so sorry, I don't know what came over me. But I really want to know who she is?" His wife smiled weakly. "I understand. She is- San. You fell in, in love with her. She was raised by wolf gods, and we called her Princess Mononoke. I didn't want to tell you about her because-" "Mummy, Daddy I'm hungary!" Taka was standing in the doorway. "I'll take care of her!" Said Ashitaka quickly "tell me later."  
  
What do you think so far? I know you'll leap at my necks for Ashitaka marrying Eboshi, but I needed someone significant to San. And for making him so mean, but it's the aftereffects of the curse and important to the story, you might see why later! Should I write more? Well tough I'm gonna! :) 


	2. Sans' return

Here's the next chapter. Some people have said I've made Ashitaka to mean. That's because I wanted something different from the normal character, just to see what happend. (Sorry Ashitaka fans, I'm not loyal to the film am I? Anyway he gets nicer) :) Also, someone said Eboshi seemed to weak. Okay this is because, she's older, she's had to deal with loosing her arm and rebuilding Iron Town. Plus she's gone through pregnancy (I spelt it wrong/right?) and childbirth, probably a strain at that time. Then she had to raise a small child (To those of you with siblings or children, you'll know what it's like! *giggles*). Now, on with the story!  
  
Chapter two: Sans' return  
  
Ashitala sat on the edge of lake staring into the water. He never worked out exactly how he got so angary, but it was so unfair that his own wife wouldn't tell him the one thing he wanted to know most in the world. She did say he'd tell him, but she had a knack of wriggling her way out of things like that. "Daddy!" Taka came running towards him from Iron Town. "Daddy, are you going riding in the forest today? Can I come? Pl-ee-aa- se!?" He couldn't help but laugh. She looked so sweet doing her sweet little face, big eyes thing. "Of course you can! Do you wanna go now?" "Yesy!"  
  
A few minutes later they were riding along towards the trees, Taka mounted on her own little pony. They were almost there when they heard Lady Eboshi calling them. They stopped as she caught up with them. "I'm coming too!" She said "Takas' pony always bolts." So she took hold of Suki- the pony- by her bridle. They walk along in silence until they came to a small clearing where they stopped for a rest. Taka jumped of Suki and ran off to play. Ashitaka slid off Yakul. He looked at Lady Eboshi expectontly. She pretended not to notice.  
  
Suddenly, Takas' scream ripped through the trees. She came running towards them followed by a huge wolf. Taka run to her mother, who recognised the wolf, and froze. Ashitaka didn't and lept back on Yakul, starting towards the giant creature. It ran. It seemd to be barking out a message as it slipped back through the trees. Ashitakas' instinct took over. This animal had hurt his child, so he pursuded it. Taka blinked, then dashed after him, not hurt atal, only shaken. Lady Eboshi tried to follow, but Suki was terrified and wouldn't budge.  
  
Ashitaka folowed the wolf into another clearing, with a cave above it. The wolf vanished into the undergrowth. He jumped to the ground, his hand on his sorwd. Suddenly something pounced on him from behind knocking him to the ground. He turned his head and saw- the girl from his dreams. When she saw his face, she got off him andpulled him up. "Ashitaka!" The girl hugged him tight. 


	3. Anger in the Woods

Shocked, Ashitaka pushed her away from him.  
  
"What are you doing? Who are you?" he asked. She stared at him. "Ashitaka! You no who I am. It's me. San," he just blinked. She took his hand, and he felt a strange feeling flow through him. "I've missed you." Said the girl. For a moment they stood gazing into each others eyes.  
  
Then the silence was broken  
  
"DADDY? WHERE ARE YOU?" cam Takes' panicky cry. Ashitaka spun around and hugged her close. San stood still, as rage bubbled up inside her.  
  
"Daddy?! You and another women." she trailed of, unable to finish her sentence. The wolf and another appeared beside her, growling hungrily. Ashitaka pushed Taka behind him and drew his sword his anger returning.  
  
"If you even think about harming my daughter you'll be sorry." His voice was soft but dangerous. The wolves , which were about to leap forward, hesitated.  
  
"Why have you stopped?" shouted the girl, "he betrayed me"  
  
Don't underestimate the bond between parent and child San one of them growled animals- and humans- will sometimes do anything to protect their offspring.  
  
"Ashitaka?" somebody called from between the trees.  
  
"Mummy!" Taka ran to her mothers' side as Lady Eboshi stepped out between the trees, dragging Suki behind her. She dropped the reins, scooped up the frightened child and cradled her protectively against her.  
  
"You." Murmured the girl. Then with a cry the sent shivers down Ashitakas' back she launched herself foreword, knife glinting. 


	4. The Truth

Wow, I haven't updated for AGES. Well I've been busy. Either that or I'm just lazy. In fact I'm just lazy. The reason why the characters are so weird is because I actually started this story years ago so when I was a bit of an idiot. Hell, I'm still an idiot. Oh well. On with the story. (  
  
Eboshi threw herself side ways and rolled as San lunged at her. Taka jumped up and dashed off into the trees. Eboshi rolled again and yanked her katana out of its' sheath.  
  
The old enemies fought as Ashitaka stood by not knowing what to do- break up the fight, assist Eboshi or run after Taka? Eboshi was doing well her best was has hindered by her missing arm and San was powered by pure rage. Eventually San knocked the older woman's katana aside. She knocked her victim over then held her by the hair.  
  
"How could you do this to me Ashitaka?" Sobbed San, pressing her dagger against Eboshis' throat.  
  
"I thought you loved me!" Ashitaka stared at her.  
  
"I don't even know who you are. How could I love you?"  
  
"What are you talking about? You did love me, how can you not remember me?" San cried letting go of Eboshi and sinking to her knees. The girl buried her face in her hands tears running down her face. Eboshi stood up, brushing herself down.  
  
"I'll tell you why he doesn't know you San. After you left he had and accident and lost his memory. I never told him about you." San stared at her horrified.  
  
"B-but why not? What was in it for you?" Eboshi turned away. "I looked after him after the accident. He was badly injured. I came to love him." "Why didn't you tell me who I was?" cut in Ashitaka. "Because I knew if I did you'd leave to find San. I didn't want to loose you." Replied Eboshi, her voice barley audible. She reached her hands towards him. "Please don't go Ashitaka. Don't go with her." Ashitaka glared at her and stepped backwards. San smiled. "Yes, come back to me Ashitaka, I would never lie to you like that." He shook his head. "No-I... I need time to think. Alone." He turned and ran from the clearing.  
  
The two women were left alone. The wolves growled ready to pounce. Eboshi ignored them and strode away with as much dignity as she could muster.  
  
"I'LL GET YOU EBOSHI!" screamed San. Heavy clouds burst. Ran thundered down. The people of Iron Town looked up. Trouble was coming. 


End file.
